Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle, and more particularly, to a buckle, which includes a socket member and a plug member separably coupled to each other, each of the socket member and the plug member being mounted on an end of a belt or strap attached to any of various articles, such as, for example, an article of clothing, a bag, a knapsack, or a helmet.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a buckle is a fastening device in which two members are coupled and fixed to each other as described above. Such a buckle is manufactured by integrally molding these constituent members from a plastic material so as to implement elastic coupling therebetween, and thus has widely been used because it is light and is easily fastened.
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional buckle. The conventional buckle includes a plug member 10 and a socket member 20.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the plug member 10 includes a pair of lock arms 12, which protrude in a straight line from a base 11 of a body and have elasticity. A fastening portion protrudes outward from the front end of each lock arm 12. The plug member 10 further includes a guide rod 13, which is located between the lock arms 12 and extends a long length in a straight line from the base 11. The socket member 20 defines a chamber 21, which is open from the front end of the socket member 20 so as to accommodate the plug member 10 therein. The socket member 20 is provided in opposite sidewalls thereof with a pair of holes 22 so that the respective lock arms 12 are elastically coupled in the holes 22.
When a user inserts the plug member 10 from the open front end of the socket member 20 through the chamber 21, the lock arms 12 formed on opposite sides of the plug member 10 are elastically bent inward as the outer side surfaces thereof slide along the inner sidewalls of the socket member 20. Then, the lock arms 12 are elastically returned outward when the ends thereof are located in the respective holes 22, thereby being seated in and fastened into the holes 22.
Thereafter, when attempting to unfasten the buckle, the user may apply pressure from opposite outer sides to the lock arms 12 of the plug member 10, which are exposed from the holes 22 in the socket member 20, so that the respective lock arms 12 are separated from the holes 22 in the socket member 20. When the user pulls the plug member 10 outward simultaneously with the separation of the lock arms 12, the plug member 10 and the socket member 20 are separated from each other.
The conventional buckle, however, requires high technical skill for the manufacture thereof because of a complicated configuration, i.e. because the pair of lock arms having a complicated configuration are provided and because the chamber in the socket member, which is required in order to accommodate the lock arms, and a coupling structure inside the chamber for fastening the lock arms have a complicated configuration.
In addition, in the conventional buckle, the connection of the plug member and the socket member requires the user to grip the plug member and the socket member with both hands so as to insert one into the other. In the same manner, the separation of the plug member and the socket member requires the user to grip the plug member and the socket member with both hands so as to push and separate the lock arms of the plug member. As described above, the conventional buckle may be fastened only when the user accurately couples the plug member and the socket member to each other using both hands.
Because the user needs to use both hands to fasten the buckle, the user cannot perform any other motion with the hands even if the user needs to manipulate, for example, a belt or strap installed on, for example, a knapsack that the user wears when performing an activity, such as climbing, trekking or the like. Also, the user needs to put down any article being held in the hands in order to fasten the buckle. Due to this troublesome manipulation, there is a demand for a buckle that enables more simplified fastening manipulation with one hand.